


Is that my jumper?

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Clary sees one of Shawn's jumpers and decides to put it on





	Is that my jumper?

As I walk into the living room, I see one of Shawn’s jumpers laying on the couch. I walk over to it and pick it up, lifting it to my nose. I take a deep breath and smile. I pull the jumper on and it came down to halfway down my thighs, covering my short shorts, that I sleep in. I pull up the sleeves and make my way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

A short while later, I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I continue making breakfast as Shawn makes his way to the kitchen. I hear him pull out one of the chairs and sit down.   
“Hey love?”  
“Yes, My darling?”  
“Is that my jumper?”  
“Ummm, no?”  
I don’t face him, I just continue making breakfast.  
“Really? Because it looks like my jumper. Plus, it has ‘Mendes 98’ on the back.”  
I stop what I am doing and turn around.  
“Okay, it is your jumper. But it’s so comfortable. I couldn’t resist. Plus, I love the way it smells. It smells like you.”  
“I have to admit. You do look amazing, in my clothes. Are you wearing anything underneath?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“It was just a question?”  
“But to answer your question, yes. I am wearing something underneath.”  
Shawn looks at me and smiles.  
“Why are you smiling?”  
“Just the sight of you, in my clothes, is making me very happy.”  
“Can I go back to making breakfast now?”  
“Sure.”  
I turn back and continue making breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, I served up and handed a plate to Shawn.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome babe. Enjoy.”  
I pick up my plate and sit down next to him. I begin to eat, I see Shawn looking at me.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, I’m just thinking that maybe, you should wear my clothes more often. They look good on you.”  
“I just might. They are extremely comfortable.”  
He smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before continuing to eat his breakfast.  
Once we finished our breakfast, we cleaned up our dishes before sitting down on the couch. I watch as Shawn puts in a movie before walking over and sitting down next to me.  
“Let’s cuddle and watch movies all day.”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
I snuggle up to Shawn and he pulls me closer as the movie begins to play.

The End

( Image for reference of the jumper)


End file.
